1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid flow monitor transducer mounts and housings for mounting a transducer on an exterior surface of a fluid pipe, and particularly to fluid meter body mounts including housings for isolating a transducer mounted therein from the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically fluid flow monitoring and other types of transducers are mounted on a pipe circumference with tensioned straps that engage the pipe circumferential surface by friction interference. Pipe straps are relatively difficult to mount about a pipe circumference, especially for relatively larger pipes having diameters greater than 12 inches (270 millimeters). Housings may need to be strapped to pipes in difficult to service locations in service trenches, overhead or behind enclosure walls. Often multiple service technicians are needed to install a transducer, strap-type mount. Difficulties do not end upon installation.
Strap-type pipe mounts require periodic inspection and re-tensioning due to, among other maintenance challenges, the host pipe's thermal cycling, ambient weather temperature cycling and pipe vibration pulsations. As identified above, pipe location and orientation may present difficulties for service technicians to maneuver, and the piping may also be located in hostile environments. Thus it is desirable to minimize effort necessary to mount and service transducers and other types of equipment on piping.
Another challenge faced by field service technicians regarding pipe transducer mounts is the need to calibrate precise orientation of transducers relative to the pipe. In the past, such orientation calibration has been performed with the aid of auxiliary measuring instruments, such as scales or vernier calipers, or with alignment templates/jigs. It is desirable to minimize the quantity and complexity of auxiliary instruments and other tools needed for a technician to install and service transducers in the field, as well as installation effort. Again, field piping location and environmental conditions complicate transducer orientation and calibration as they complicate mounting and servicing of housing strapping.
Another challenge faced by field service technicians regarding pipe transducer mounts is the need to isolate and seal instrumentation components within the housing from the external environment (e.g., rain, dirt, dust infiltration) reliably for many field applications, and maintain the sealed condition reliably.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a transducer external pipe mounting and housing structure that is easy to install and that requires little or no follow-up periodic maintenance or inspection to assure continued proper alignment and tensioning on the pipe.
Another need exists in the art for a transducer external pipe mounting and housing structure that minimizes need for transducer orientation and calibration auxiliary tools or instruments during factory or field installation, servicing or replacement of a transducer.
Yet another need exists in the art for a transducer external pipe mounting and housing structure that seals the internal components from the environment reliably with minimal service upkeep.